1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to power distribution assemblies and, more particularly, to power distribution assemblies, such as for example, aerospace power distribution assemblies. The disclosed concept also relates to header assemblies for power distribution assemblies.
2. Background Information
Aircraft or aerospace electrical systems generate, regulate and/or distribute power throughout an aircraft.
Aerospace power distribution assemblies, for example, generally include a housing or enclosure, a number of input and output connectors, internal electrical bussing, electrical conductors, a number of electrical switching apparatus, such as contactors, circuit breakers, relays and the like and/or fuses. More specifically, in aircraft or aerospace electrical systems relatively small circuit breakers, commonly referred to as subminiature or aircraft circuit breakers, are often used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. Aircraft circuit breakers also often serve as switches for turning equipment on and off, and are grouped together as part of a circuit protection module with the circuit breakers/switches being accessible on an outer panel of the enclosure, within the aircraft.
It is necessary to separate and isolate the electrical components to provide sufficient electrical insulation between conductors. This is particularly true where the power distribution has relatively high current power input and outputs. In addition, significant heat can be generated in aircraft electrical systems, which among other issues increases resistivity and adversely affects system performance.
There is room, therefore, for improvement in power distribution assemblies, and in header assemblies therefor.